


Cuddle Quota

by CatrinaSL



Series: PolyMachina (Critical Role Rare Pair Week 2017) [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ace Kiki, Asexual Character, Background Percy/Vex, Background Relationships, Critical Role Rare Pair Week 2017, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Have Your Canon and Fanon Too, Kissing, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polymachina, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content, background Grog/Vax, background Keyleth/Grog, background Percy/Vex/Pike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Vex, Pike, and Keyleth fill one another's cuddle quotas.





	Cuddle Quota

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to [Critical Role Rare Pair Week 2017](http://critrolerarepair.tumblr.com/post/164431348691/announcing-critical-role-rarepair-week-2017)! The fics in this series all take place in the same "polyverse," which begins [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11981952)!
> 
> Today’s prompt is "F/F," and I couldn't resist adding another "F" to that list.
> 
> This follows directly after [Best Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11981952) and takes place between Episodes 94 and 95 (and references certain relationship revelations revealed in the end of Episode 104). Beware of spoilers!
> 
> Rated for the beginning (and end) of "pan to the fireplace"-style sexytimes and gossip about sexytimes.

Percy was kissing Pike when Vex returned to her bedroom. He stood and met Vex in the doorway, curling his arm around her waist and pressing a kiss into her hair as they passed each other. 

"Tary?" she asked.

"Gone to have Doty brush his hair," her husband replied. "You know how he is in the morning."

"Coffee's ready in the kitchen for you," she told him.

"Gods, I love you," he groaned, and leaned down to give her a thorough thanks.

"Me too," Pike agreed sleepily, reaching out for her.

Percy smirked and gave Vex a shove toward the bed. "Don't be too loud," he said. "We do have guests, you know. I don't believe Grog or your brother would like to hear what you two are going to get up to in here."

"No promises," Pike said with a grin.

"You know me, darling," Vex whispered. "When have I ever been able to be quiet?"

"And Pass Without a Trace doesn't apply to orgasms," Pike recalled. "Remember that time at Greyskull—"

"Ladies," Percy interrupted. "I was hoping to get some distraction-free work done today."

"Of course, Lord deRolo," Vex purred, slipping into bed and wrapping herself around Pike.

"Don't," Percy warned, sounding stern, but he was still watching as Pike pulled off his wife's tunic.

Vex gasped as Pike rolled her fingers across Vex's nipples, and Percy let out a moan that usually meant he was about to abandon his plans for the day to join them. But then the bedroom door slammed shut, and when they looked up, the Lord of the City was gone.

"More for me, I guess," Pike said, and pressed herself against Vex for a long kiss. "I missed you."

Vex agreed with a satisfied sound deep in her throat, then asked, "Think it's worth it to even pretend I can be quiet?"

Pike gave her a wicked smirk as she disappeared beneath the covers. "You can try, but I'm not going to make it easy."

* * *

Pike lay back against the pillows, breathing heavily as she rode out her own aftershocks. Vex kissed her way up Pike's body and joined her on the pillows, ready for a nap.

"Have I told you I missed you?" Pike asked between breaths. "Because I did. A lot."

"Didn't you stop by the Take when you two were in Vassalheim?" Vex asked, already half-dozing.

"Yeah," Pike replied, "but I didn't really get to know anyone... not _that_  way."

"But Zahra—" Vex began. 

"Oh, she's definitely—" Pike waved a hand to demonstrate how she felt about the tiefling warlock's looks. "I just don't think I'm her type."

"More for me, I guess," Vex mumbled, smiling into the pillow. 

Pike laughed, then tugged the blanket over them when there was a knock on the door.

"Did I miss the sex things?" Keyleth asked from the other side. 

"Did you want to?" Pike called back.

"Yes?" the druid replied. "I think I met my quota for the week, if not the month."

"Grog," Vex explained, when Pike turned a questioning look on her.

Pike immediately hopped up and ran to the door to pull it open. "Are you okay?" she asked, pulling the half elf inside. "Was he too rough with you? Want me to kick his ass?"

"No, it's fine," Keyleth said. "He just..." A blush engulfed her entire form. "We just cuddled, and he... went down on me, and it was—" She noticed Pike had her hands over her ears, so she shut the door behind her and directed the rest of her story to Vex. "It's not that Vax never does that, but Grog is really good at it. Not that Vax isn't, but Grog is so much bett— uh... promise you won't tell your brother that Grog is better at that than he is?"

"I never would," Vex swore.

"Okay," Keyleth said, tugging Pike's hands away from her ears. "So anyway, I'm full up. The three of us should schedule some alone time for our next visit."

"You hit your cuddle quota yet?" Pike asked, and when Keyleth shook her head, Pike pushed her into bed next to Vex and spooned up behind her.

"My cuddle quota might get topped off after this," Vex sighed, slipping her arm across Keyleth's waist to put her hand on Pike's hip.

"Mmm," Pike hummed, as Keyleth tucked her face against Vex's neck. "I don't think I have a cuddle quota; I can never get enough."

Vex brushed a kiss along Keyleth's forehead and dozed happily.

"Where are the boys?" she heard Pike ask.

"Out," was Keyleth's muffled reply. She turned her head, her breath ghosting over Vex's collarbone. "Tary lit outta here for the bakery as soon as Doty was finished brushing his teeth. I think you guys scared him off."

"She started it," Vex accused, rubbing her thumb over Pike's hipbone.

"Hey, now," Pike protested, but her voice was smug.

"Grog took Vax; he said something about going to chop down a tree," Keyleth continued. 

"More like he's going to nail Vax against one," Vex murmured, grinning at Pike's "eww!"

"And Percy looked like he wanted to come back upstairs, but he had me walk him to the castle to make sure he didn't."

"Thanks, but we wouldn't have minded," Pike told her.

"It was nice to be alone," Vex admitted, then pulled Keyleth back down when she began to apologize and try to leave.

"Stay," Pike commanded, pinning the druid on the bed and kissing her to silence the apologies.

"But if you guys wanna be—" Keyleth continued, still wiggling uncomfortably between them.

"Shhh," Vex soothed, running her fingers lightly down Keyleth's arm. "I want you here and so does Pike. You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Okay, but let me know if—"

Pike settled back in behind her, tucking her arms around Keyleth's waist. "It's nice to have time alone with everybody, but I love spending time with my favorite girls."

"Me too," Vex echoed, nearly lost to sleep.

Keyleth said something, her voice quiet and loving, but Vex didn't hear what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/164978816168/cuddle-quota-catrinasl-critical-role-web)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
